1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self cleaning metering device for diaphragm style flush valves. More particularly, the metering device comprises a metering cap into which a retainer is threadedly received, with a space between the cap and retainer accommodating a self actuating cleaning element therein for maintaining the device free of debris, the cleaning element being actuated by flow of water through the device.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore diaphragms incorporating a metering device for use in diaphragm style flush valves have been well know.
Also it has been proposed to provide a cleaning wire extending through the metering device, the wire requiring free ends thereof to be curled to maintain the wire within the device.
Such configuration is very labor intensive to create, making such device expensive to produce and does not use the flow of water efficiently to activate itself.
As will be described in greater detail below, the device of the present invention is not labor intensive, making the device less expensive. Further, a greater inner area of the device is cleaned with the present configuration and uses a far greater area of the cleaning element to activate itself far more efficiently and effectively.